nfl_200001_playoffs_band_basedfandomcom-20200213-history
NFL 2003-04 Playoffs (Band Based)
'Home' The NFL 2003 Postseason began on January 3, 2004 and concluded on February 1, 2004 when Machine Head defeated Trivium 36-20 in Super Bowl XXXVIII. Background and Participants The 2003 postseason featured Machine Head's unexpected return to the playoffs after a six year absence. A7X had the best overall record at 14-2. These are the teams that qualified and played in the playoffs: Wild Card Round January 3, 2004 AFC: Hatebreed 14, Machine Head 31 Game Time: 4:30pm EST Weather: 46 F, Mostly Clear Machine Head won their first playoff game in six years as they tore through Hatebreed's defense by racking up 395 offensive yards and no turnovers. Hatebreed struggled on offense as they could only get 238 offensive yards, NFC: Trivium 24, Creed 3 Game Time: 8pm EST Weather: 67 F, Clear Trivium shutdown Creed's offense and ran over their defense as they scored 24 unanswered points after Creed made their only score of the game, a field goal. This was also Trivium's first playoff win in franchise history. January 4, 2004 NFC: Volbeat 35, Korn 31 Game Time: 1pm EST Weather: 46 F, Variable Clouds with Light Rain Volbeat lead 35-10 going into the final quarter, and Korn attempted a furious comeback before a fumble ended the comeback and gave Volbeat their first playoff win in franchise history. Korn had three turnovers going into the second half that prevented them from scoring. Korn scored 21 unanswered points in the fourth quarter to try and win, but with 1:44 left to go, Jonathan Davis fumbled the ball and Volbeat recovered, effectively ending the game. AFC: Dream Theater 34, Coheed and Cambria 44 Game Time: 4:30pm EST/ 1:30 pm PST Weather 57 F, Clear Coheed and Cambria ambushed Dream Theater at their home and never lettting them lead once in the game. Coheed and Cambria outgained Dream Theater 417-355 in offensivee yardage and forced three turnovers. Dream Theater never recovered from the first half ambush despite attempting a comeback in the second half. This is still considered one of the biggest losses in Dream Theater playoff history and has now since became known as "The Sea Level Raid". Divisional Round January 10, 2004 NFC: Linkin Park 17, Trivium 20 Game Time: 4:30pm EST/ 1:30pm PST Weather: 73 F, Partly Cloudy and Breezy Winds Linkin Park once again failed to win and move to the NFC Championship for the second year in a row despite having a bye week once again as well. Trivium came to Linkin Park looking to end their 3 game win streak, and they practically halted Linkin Park's offense in the second half by making them go 3 and out several times. Trivium would score 10 unanswered points to move on to their first ever NFC Championship game in franchise history. This would be Linkin Park's final playoff game in franchise history as their team contract was terminated and were removed from the NFL after the 2007 season for poor play and having multiple accusations of violations of the NFL policies placed against them. AFC: A7X 34, Coheed and Cambria 16 Game Time: 8pm EST/ 5pm PST Weather: 65 F, Mostly Clear A7X contained Coheed and Cambria after the first quarter by only allowing 277 offensive yards and forcing four turnovers with three of them occurring in the second half. January 11, 2004 AFC: Iron Maiden 16, Machine Head 24 Game Time: 1pm EST/ 12pm CST Weather: 39 F, Haze and Variable Clouds Iron Maiden entered the playoffs as the number 2 seed with a 12-4 record, but Machine Head was the number 5 seed with a 13-3 record, and they proved to be too much for Iron Maiden in the second half. Even though Iron Maiden outgained Machine Head in offensive yards 397-374, it was Machine Head who made the big offensive plays to pull away to victory and to their first AFC Championship game in eight years. NFC: Mudvayne 33, Volbeat 10 Game Time: 4:30pm EST/ 3:30pm PST Weather:40 F, Clear Mudvayne shutdowned Volbeat by forcing six turnovers and racking up 435 offensive yards to send them to their first NFC Championship game in 3 years. Conference Championship January 18, 2004 AFC: A7X 37, Machine Head 39 Game Time: 3pm EST/ 12pm PST Weather: 59 F, Haze and Mostly Cloudy A7X and Machine Head had beat each other once during the regular season, and this matchup was hyped to be one of the greatest AFC Championship games ever being contested, which came to be true. A7X had a slim lead of 17-13 going into the second half. Machine had 16 third quarter points to find themselves down 30-29 with one quarter still remaining. After A7X bumped the lead up to 37-29, Machine Head got a field goal, but they were still down by 5. With just over two minutes remaining, Machine Head quarterback Steven Diana, who was in his Rookie season and in his first AFC Championship game, threw a 13 yard TD pass to Zeke Thompson to take a 39-37 lead. They were able to hold off A7X to earn a trip to their first Super Bowl in eight years since Super Bowl 30. This game since then as been given the title, "A Dynasty Has Risen?". NFC: Mudvayne 24, Trivium 27 Game Time: 6:30pm EST/ 5:30pm CST Weather: 12 F, Partly Cloudy In a thrilling fight to the finish in a cold game with a wind chill close to zero degrees, Trivium made the game winning field goal 3:02 into double overtime to send them to their first Super Bowl in team history. They forced a fumble to get the ball and drive down the field for the game winning score. This game is the fifth longest in NFL history with a running time of 78:02, and this game is known as "From Ember To Victory" due to Trivium's will throughout the game after having two first half turnovers. Mudvayne built a 14-0 lead before Trivium cut the deficit to 14-7. Trivium continued to show improvement in the second half by not losing any turnovers while Mudvayne's offense was starting to slow down. A late Trivium touchdown tied the score at 24 and sent it into overtime. The first overtime featured big defensive plays and a missed Mudvayne field goal. Trivium forced a fumble shortly after the second overtime period began. They drove down to the Mudvayne 25 yard line, and rookie Trivium kicker Travis Smith kicked the game winning 42 yard field goal to send Trivium to their first Super Bowl ever. Super Bowl XXXVIII at Houston, Texas Date: February 1, 2004